Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is een schattenjager, fortuinzoeker, diepzee bergingsexpert en een professionele dief. Hij heeft ook geconcurreerd met verschillende vijanden zoals Atoq Navarro, Zoran Lazarević, Katherine Marlowe en Roberto Guerro. Nathan gelooft dat hij een afstammeling is van de bekende Engelse ontdekkingsreiziger Francis Drake. Tijdens Drake's Deception is hij getrouwdt met Elena FisherPiggyback (2011). Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - The Complete Official Guide. Prima Games. ISBN 978-0307892065.. Zijn stem wordt ingesproken door Nolan North die ook de motion capture verzorgde. Biografie Jeugd en tiener jaren, (1982-1997) [[Bestand:Jonge_Nathan.jpg|thumb|left|vijftien jaar oude, Nathan Drake in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception.]]Zijn echte naam is Nathan Morgan, maar wanneer hij een tiener was had hij samen met zijn broer de naam "Nathan Drake" voor zichzelf gekozen.Naughty Dog. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. (SCE Worldwide Studios). PlayStation 3. (2011). Wanneer Nate vijf jaar oud was pleegde zijn moeder zelfmoord en deed zijn vader afstand van voogdij en liet hem over aan de staat. Hij eindigde uiteindelijk in de Saint Francis Boys' Home waar hij werd opgevoed door nonnen en latijn leerde. Terwijl hij opgroeide leerde hij veel over de reizen van Francis Drake. Toen hij vijftienTijdens Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, zegt Nate dat hij in de gevangenis zat toen hij vijftien jaar was het zelfde jaar dat hij Victor Sullivan ontmoette. Sully later zei dat hij Nate voor het eerst onmoette wanneer hij rondt de veertig was, en hij vijfentwintig jaar ouder is dan Nate. Dus Nate is vijfendertig tijdens de game. was leidde dit hem naar Cartagena, Colombia waar het Maritime Museum een tentoonstelling gaf over Francis Drake. In de tentoonstelling waren ook Francis Drake's ring en astrolabium. Nathan's bedoeling was om de ring te stelen. Alhoewel hij later zei dat hij daar was om het "terug te winnen" omdat het in zijn familie hoort. Terwijl hij voorbereidingen maakt voor de diefstal onmoet hij Victor Sullivan en Katherine Marlowe. Sullivan werd door Marlowe ingehuurd om de ring te stelen. Een confrontatie volgde wanneer beide partijen hun overval op het zelfde moment pleegden. Wanneer Marlowe haar mannen het order gaf om Nate te vermoorden keerde Sullivan zich tegen haar en hielp hij Nate te ontsnappen. Ze kwamen al snel vrienden en Victor was onder de indruk van Nate's vaardigheden en potentieel. Sullivan werd later een mentor en vader figuur voor Nathan. 1991-1992 (Nate moet veel leren) Wanneer Nate's en Sully's respect en relatie begon te groeien in het jaar dat ze onmoet hadden. Bleven Sully's woorden bij Nate hangen, over hoe hij nog veel moest leren wanneer hij werd opgesloten in de gevangenis. Sully die trouw aan zijn woord bleef haalde Nate uit de situatie. Dit toonde Nate hoe veel Victor voor hem geeft. 2000-2001 (Tien jaar voor The fourth labyrinth) Wanneer Nate en Sully een kapitein betalen om hen en hun vracht van Valparaiso naar de Verenigde Staten te brengen. Komen ze te weten dat het een drugssmokkel is. Besluit Nate om de drugs overboord te gooien, maar Sullivan overtuigd hem er van om het niet te doen (Dit kan zijn omdat ze betaald worden door een anonieme contact persoon in de Verenigde Staten). 2001 (Costa Rica) Nate en Sully nemen een pauze en relaxing in Costa Rica. ''Uncharted Strip (Begin 2000) thumb|Nate en Chloe in de [[Uncharted strip]] Richard Byrd's dagboek Nate en Sully hadden een contract afgesloten met Michael en Rose Ludlow om een boek te stelen. Nate vraagt Harry Flynn om te helpen bij de overval, ze stalen het goud en het book maar konden maar net ontsnappen. Nate liet Flynn het goud houden. Flynn verlaat Nate en hij wordt bezeten van het boek dat geschreven is in code. Nate breekt de code voor ze het moeten afleveren en ontdekt dat het boek het dagboek is van Sir Richard Byrd. Het dagboek omschrijft hoe Bryd ingehuurd werd door de Russen op het einde van Wereld Oorlog II om de Amber Kamer te verbergen - een shat van meerdere gepolijste amberen panelen.Williamson, Joshua (2011/2012). ''Uncharted (comic miniseries). DC Comics. ISBN 978-1401232696. Bryd verborg de kamer onder een stad Agartha genaamd. Hij had deze stad ontdekt op een eerdere vlucht dat hij had gemaakt naar de Arctis. De gecodeerde coördinaten van de ingang van Agartha stonden gegraveerd op het Amber Zegel, een paneel van de Amber Kamer dat Byrd genomen had om het te tonen dat hij het had. Maar het zegel ging verloren in de oorlog. Nate en Sully ontmoetten dan de Ludlows om het dagboek te geven. Ze waren geïnteriseerd in Nate's afkomst, en lieten vallen dat ze van plan waren om het Amber Zegel te pakken te krijgen op een veiling. Sully and Nate besluiten dan om het Amber Zegel te stelen en de Amber Kamer te vinden voordat de Ludlows dat doen. Het Amber Zegel thumb|left|Sully en Drake gevat door Rusnak.Door gebruik te maken van Sully's ondergrondse contacten komen ze te weten dat het Amber Zegel geveild zal worden in het Volkov Kasteel door zijn eigenaar, Russische misdaadbaron Mykola Rusnak. Nate en Sully plannen om in te breken en het te stelen. Terwijl ze een verkenning doen van het kasteel wordt Nate onder shot gehouden door Chloe Frazer die hij maar net kon ontsnappen. Nate wordt ontdekt terwijl hij het zegel wilde stelen, maar Chloe overtuigd Rusnak ervan om Nate te laten gaan. Nadat ze gehoord hadden dat het zegel niet verkocht zal worden de dag nadien, keren Sully en Nate die nacht terug naar het kasteel om terug in te breken. Terwijl Sully buiten blijft en Nate het kasteel binnen gaat komt hij Chloe tegen. Besluiten ze een wapenstilstand te houden en samen te werken. Nate kon nog net de gecodeerde coördinaten lezen voordat Chloe het zegel optilt van zijn voetstuk, dat het alarm liet afgaan. Terwijl ze ontsnappen laat Chloe het zegel bij Nate terwijl ze vlucht. Bij het verlaten van het kasteel wordt Nate naar een veilige locatie gebracht door de Ludlows, die ook Sully ontvoerd hadden. De Ludlows vertellen dat ze nakomelingen zijn van Thomas Doughty - een vriend van Francis Drake die geëxecuteerd voor verraad - en zij willen wraak. Nadat ze Agartha's coördinaten gekregen hadden van Nate, laten ze Nate en Sully over aan Rusnak. Terwijl Rusnak de coördinaten probeert te krijgen van hen wordt het paar gered door Chloe. Ze besluiten dan om samen te wereken en de Ludlows achter na te gaan. De Artics Wanneer het trio het zegel en het dagboek terug proberen te stelen, nemen de Ludlows Chloe gevangen en dwingen Nate om hen naar Agartha te brengen omdat de coördinaten hij hen eerst gegeven had verkeerd waren. Nadat het vliegtuig beschadigd werd door de turbulence tijdens het landen, zijn ze in een grot die nog vol ligt met resten van Byrd's kamp. Ze bevolen Sully om achter te blijven om het vliegtuig te herstellen terwijl de rest doorging. Ze vonden de Amber Kamer helemaal vernield en waardeloos. Michael werd razend en probeerde Nate te vermoorden maar hij en Chloe konden ontsnapen in Agartha. Maar Michael en Rose nemen hen terug gevangen en worden ze overvallen door de Smoking Gods. Agartha Nadat ze onstapt hadden van de Smoking Gods in centrum van de grot, ontdekken ze verschillende vliegmachines maar ook de Tweede Zon - een muur van schijnende diamanten. Michael wil een leger om het gebied van Agartha af te bakkenen, maar Rose weigerd en schiet hem neer. Nog voordat een diamant van de muur wordt gehaald stroomt er al lava door de muur waardoor Rose helemaal verbrand wordt en het overstroomd de hele stad. thumb|Berichtje van Chloe na de nacht met NateNate en Chloe kunnen ontsnappen met behulp van sully dat gearriveerd was met het vliegtuig, maar ze werden gegrepen door de vulkaan uitbarsting en chrasten in de zee. Het trio strandde op een onbekend tropisch land, en namen de gelegenheid om te relaxen. Terwijl Sully babbelt met jonge mooie meisjes, brengen Nate en Chloe de nacht samen door. Maar wanneer Nate wakker wordt vindt hij een berichtje van haar -''"See you around, cowboy, No regrets."''- De echte reden was dat ze foto's moest nemen van de vliegmachines op Agartha voor haar werkgever: Roman. Nate en Sully ontmoetten elkaar de dag erna op de dokken en Sully die opmerkt dat het waarschijlijk niet de laatste keer is dat ze Chloe zullen zien. In tussen tijd heeft hij een job voor hen in de Verenigde Staten. De twee vertrekken in een roestige boot - dit was het enige dat Sully zich kon veroorloven omdat ze niet echt veel schatten konden meenemen uit Agartha. Maar Nate zegt daarop dat ze op z'n minst weg geraakt zijn - soms is dat genoeg. 2003-2004 (The fourth labyrinth) Nate en Sully zijn op een ander avontuur en bevinden ze zich deze keer diep onder een Azteken tempel. 2004-2005 (Voor The fourth labyrinth) Hier zoeken Nate en Sully voor de oude demon en dieren maskers in Bhutan voor een paar weken. ''Uncharted: The Golden Abyss'' (voor Drake's Fortune, waarschijnlijk rond 2005-06) panama [[Bestand:Nate_chase_dante.jpg|thumb|left|270px|Nate, Chase en Dante in de Golden Abyss.]]Nate werd ingehuurd als een expert door Jason Dante om een opgravingsgebied op een bergenheuvel in centraal Panama te onderzoeken. Op het opgravingsgebied ontmoeten ze Dante's "partner" Marisha Chase, die hen gevolgd is omdat ze Dante niet vertrouwd. Dante ontvangt een grillige radio-oproep van Roberto Guerro, de leider van het revolutionaire leger dat gevestigd is rond het woud. Dante verlaat Chase en Nate en zij beginnen met het onderzoeken van het opgravingsgebied, beiden waren ze teleurgesteld dat Dante hen niet had verwittigd dat Guerro ook in het gebied aanwezig was. In het opgravingsgebied vinden ze de resten van Spaanse conquistadors die vermoord - vergiftigd werden. De enige aanwijzig dat ze hebben om te weten te komen waarom de soldaten vermoord werden is een grafsteen waarin een symbool gekrast staat dat Nate herkent als Visigoten symbool. Chase vertelde Nate dat ze een amulet had waar Dante niets van wist, maar ze wilde Nate de amulet niet laten zien voor hij akkoord ging om samen te werken. Voor dat ze verder konden onderzoeken werden ze onderbroken door Guerro's mannen. Chase weigerde om een pistool te gebruien vermoorde Nate hen en konden ze zo ontsnappen. Hierdoor bleek dat Dante samen werkte me Guerro. Terwijl Nate en Chase onder shot worden gehouden probeert Nate te ontsnappen door een soldaat aan te vallen maar wordt bewusteloos geslagen. Nate wordt wakker in een brandend pakhuis. Hij ontsnapt en vindt zich in sloppenwijk dat dient als Guerro's basis. Later ontmoet hij Chase, zij verteld hem dat ze ontsnapt is na een ondervraging van Guerro en dat ze het pakhuis in brand had gestoken als afleiding. Nate beslist om Dante te redden en ontsnapt maar Chase weigert te vertrekken zonder haar amulet, Nate gaat akkoord met tegenzin maar helpt haar om de amulet terug te krijgen. Nadat hij een aantal Guerro's mannen verslagen had kwamen ze aan in Guero's kantoor waar ze ontdekken dat Dante een deal heeft gesloten met hem, en heeft het onderzoek materiaal dat hij en Chase verzameld hadden gegeven. Nate en Chase namen de Amulet uit Guerro's kantoor en konden net ontsnappen terwijl ze beschoten werden. Nota's Referenties Categorie:Personages Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Categorie:Personages Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Categorie:Personages Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Categorie:Personages Uncharted: Eye of Indra Categorie:Personages Uncharted: Golden Abyss Categorie:Personages Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Categorie:Personages Uncharted (strip) Categorie:Personages Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (motion comic)